marleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Get Up, Stand Up
Facts Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley, Yonas, and Peter Tosh * Lyrics by: Bob Marley and Peter Tosh * Produced by: Chris Blackwell, The Wailers * Year: 1973 * Length: 3:19 * Musical key: C minor (live B minor) * Recorded at: Harry J. Studios, Kingston, Jamaica, April 1973 * Released on following albums: Burnin' (1973), Live! (live, 1975), Talkin' Blues (live, 1991), Live at The Roxy (live, 2003), Burnin' Deluxe Edition (2004) * Released on following compilations: Legend (1984), One Love: The Very Best Of (2001), Gold (2005), Africa Unite: The Singles Collection (2005)deez nuts * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, vocals, guitar ** Peter Tosh, harmony vocals, lead guitar ** Bunny Wailer, harmony vocals, congas, bongos ** Aston Barrett, bass ** Carlton Barrett, drums ** Earl 'Wya' Lindo, keyboards ** Alvin 'Seeco' Patterson, percussion * Period of performances: 1973 - 1980 1977 Tosh version * Composed by: Peter Tosh * Lyrics by: Bob Marley and Peter Tosh * Produced by: Peter Tosh * Year: 1977 * Length: 3:36 * Musical key: G minor * Recorded at: Randy's Studio, Kingston, Jamaica, early 1977 * Released on following albums: Equal Rights (1977), Captured Live (live, 1983) * Lineup: ** Petr Tosh, vocal, harmony vocals, guitar, percussion ** Bunny Wailer, harmony vocals ** Sly Dunbar, drums ** Robbie Shakespeare, bass ** Al Anderson, guitar ** Earl "Wya" Lindo, keyboards ** Noel "Scully" Simms, percussion * Period of performances: 1977 - 1983 Live performances Bob Marley & The Wailers * 1973-05-24: Paris Theatre, London, Greater London (ENG) * 1973-05-27: Sundown, Edmonton, Hitchin, Herts (ENG) * 1973-07-11: Paul's Mall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1973-10-31: Record Plant Studios, Sausalito, CA (USA) * 1973-11-27: Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, West Yorkshire (ENG) * 1974-05-28: Carib Theatre, Kingston, Kingston Parish (JAM) * 1975-06-08: Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1975-06-16: Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH (USA) * 1975-06-18: Schaefer Music Festival, Central Park, New York City, NY (USA) * 1975-06-21: Manhattan Center, New York City, NY (USA) * 1975-07-07: Boarding House, San Francisco, CA (USA) * 1975-07-13: Roxy Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1976-04-23: Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (USA) * 1976-04-25 (late): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1976-04-30 (early): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-04-30 (late): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-01 (early): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-01 (late): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-05 (late): Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1976-05-13: Orchestra Hall, Minneapolis, MN (USA) * 1976-05-20: Music Hall, Houston, TX (USA) * 1976-05-25: San Diego Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1976-05-26: The Roxy Theater, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1976-05-30: Paramount Theater, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1976-06-09: Laeiszhalle, Hamburg (GER) * 1976-06-24: Great Hall, University of Exeter, Exeter, Devon (ENG) * 1976-12-05: Smile Jamaica Concert, National Heroes Park, Kingston (JAM) * 1977-05-10: Pavillon Baltard, Nogent-sur-Marne, Paris (FRA) * 1977-05-11: Vorst Nationaal, Brussels (BEL) * 1977-05-16: Rhein-Neckar-Halle, Heidelberg, Baden-Württemberg (GER) * 1977-05-20: Gröna Lund, Stockholm, Uppland (SWE) * 1977-05-23: Scandinavium, Göteborg, Västergötland (SWE) * 1977-06-02: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1977-06-04: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1978-05-25 (early): Orpheum Theater, Madison, WI (USA) * 1978-06-05: Spectrum Theater, Philadelphia, PA (USA) * 1978-06-08 (early): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1978-06-08 (late): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1978-06-09: Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1978-06-10: Forum Concert Bowl, Montréal, QC (CAN) * 1978-06-14: Pinecrest Country Club, Shelton, CT (USA) * 1978-06-16: Capital Centre, Landover, MD (USA) * 1978-06-17: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1978-06-18: Music Inn, Lenox, MA (USA) * 1978-06-26: Pavillon Baltard, Nogent-sur-Marne, Paris (FRA) * 1978-06-28: Plaza De Toros, Ibiza Town, Ibiza (ESP) * 1978-07-01: Roskilde Festival, Roskilde, Sjælland (DEN) * 1978-07-07: Ahoy Hallen, Rotterdam, South Holland (NED) * 1978-07-14 (early): Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC (CAN) * 1978-07-15: Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (USA) * 1978-07-16: Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (USA) * 1978-07-18 (early): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1978-07-18 (late): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1978-07-21: Greek Theatre, University of California, Berkeley, CA (USA) * 1978-07-22: Starlight Bowl Amphitheater, Burbank, CA (USA) * 1978-07-23: Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (USA) * 1978-07-24: State Amphitheater, San Diego State University, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1978-07-30: The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (USA) * 1978-08-05: Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL (USA) * 1979-04-05: Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Shinjuku, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-06: Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Shinjuku, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-07: Shibuya Public Hall, Shibuya, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-10 (early): Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Nakano, Toyko (JAP) * 1979-04-10 (late): Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Nakano, Toyko (JAP) * 1979-04-11: Osaka Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Osaka (JAP) * 1979-04-13: Festival Hall, Osaka (JAP) * 1979-04-23: Entertainment Centre, Perth, Western Australia (AUS) * 1979-04-25: Festival Hall, Melbourne, Victoria (AUS) * 1979-04-27: Hordern Pavillion, Sydney, New South Wales (AUS) * 1979-07-07: Reggae Sunsplash II, Jarrett Park, Montego Bay (JAM) * 1979-07-21: Amandla Festival, Harvard Stadium, Cambridge, MA (USA) * 1979-11-01: Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1979-11-13: Uptown Theater, Chicago, IL (USA) * 1979-11-15: Northrop Auditorium, University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, MN (USA) * 1979-11-30: Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1979-12-02 (early): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1979-12-02 (late): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1979-12-06: Hoch Auditorium, University of Kansas, Lawrence, KS (USA) * 1979-12-10: Memorial Gymnasium, Vanderbilt University, Nashville, TN (USA) * 1979-12-15: Queen Elizabeth II Sports Centre, Nassau, New Providence (BAH) * 1980-04-19: Rufaro Stadium, Harare (ZIM) * 1980-05-30: Hallenstadion, Zürich (SUI) * 1980-06-01: Trabrennbahn Daglfing, München, Bayern (GER) * 1980-06-03: Palais des Sports, Grenoble, Isère (FRA) * 1980-06-04: Parc des Sports, Dijon, Côte-d'Or (FRA) * 1980-06-06: Sporthalle, Köln, Nordrhein-Westfalen (GER) * 1980-06-13: Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Nordrhein-Westfalen (GER) * 1980-06-26: Stade Mayol, Toulon, Var (FRA) * 1980-06-27: Stadio San Siro, Milano, Lombardia (ITA) * 1980-06-30: Plaza De Toros, Barcelona, Catalonia (ESP) * 1980-07-03: Aéroport du Bourget, Le Bourget, Paris (FRA) * 1980-09-17: Meehan Auditorium, Brown University, Providence, RI (USA) * 1980-09-23: Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA (USA) Peter Tosh * 1978-07-22: Starlight Bowl Amphitheater, Burbank, CA (USA) Rehearsal performances Bob Marley & The Wailers * 1973-10-24 Capitol Studios Rehearsal: Capitol Studios, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1977-05-31 Basing Street Studios Rehearsal: Basing Street Studios, London (ENG) Peter Tosh Trivia * this song is the anthem of 'Amnesty International'. * probably the most live-played song, from 1973 up until Bob's last concert at the Stanley Theatre, Pittsburgh. * when Peter left, Bob changed the lyrics of the last verse from "We're sick and tired of your bullshit game to die and go to heaven in Jesus' name" (which were originally sung by Peter) to "We're sick and tired of your isms skisms, die and go to heaven in a ism skism", due to pressure from the Twelve Tribes. SD says so! * Tosh re-recorded the song in 1977 for his album "Equal Rights", slightly changing the lyrics and aligning the musical key with his voice. ajfdv bczfihjvb dvzxchbvn dft7zughjvb nfedbsncxv ughjbnj External links Category:Bob Marley songs Category:Peter Tosh songs